Dirty Little Flareon
by Real Life Latias
Summary: How does a box and a wet dream change two friends' lives forever? contains yaoi (M/M) and light bondage.


**(A/N): Yo! This is my very first official fanfic on this site *Yay!* o3o I'm a little nervous and all that junk but if you read this, please review with constructive criticism and please do ****not**** be mean. I don't want to have to open a can of whoop-ass. This is a smutty oneshot with absolutely no plot at all. WARNING: What you are about to read contains yaoi, graphic sexual scenes, and light bondage. If you're not into that kinda stuff please leave and don't leave a dumb comment stating what a perv I am. **

Dirty Little Flareon

"Do you even have a tail, or is that just, like, a giant tuft of fur," asked an over-curious Leafeon as he cheerfully strode down a path with his best friend, Flareon. Leafeon was a little younger than Flareon, but was still a little larger and more built than his fiery friend.

"You should be one to talk; yours literally a _leaf_," Flareon replied defensively, "does it fall off in autumn?" he inquired playfully with a little bit of genuine interest.

Leafeon looked at him with an equally playful _are you serious right now_ face and said, "You travel with me all year; have you ever _seen _it fall off my freakin' ass?"

They both looked at each other for a few seconds, barely containing a smile, and burst out laughing. They continued down the narrow dirt path through the woods to the cute little cottage they shared. By the time they arrived, the sun had almost completely vanished under the horizon, bringing a breezy summer night upon the cottage. They saw a moderately sized package on their doorstep with Flareon's name written as the receiver.

"Did you order something?" asked Leafeon, his curiosity getting the best of him again.

"U-uh y-yeah but it's nothing, really, you know," Flareon mumbled as he feverishly picked up the package and hurried inside and to his room with a very noticeable blush across his furred face.

"Alright then," Leafeon yelled to him as he fled up the stairs. _Wonder what the heck that was about, he_ thought to himself. Leafeon stepped into the house and closed the door, eager to get to bed after a long day of exploring. They brushed their teeth, (although I imagine that would be kinda hard without thumbs) exchanged goodnights, and proceeded to their respective rooms, flopping onto the bed and trying to be taken by the comforting clutches of sleep. As he lay in bed, though, Leafeon's curious nature kept him from sleep as he thought of the box they had received earlier that evening. _Hmm I wish I knew what was in that box… he seemed pretty embarrassed about whatever it was… _he silently pondered the box's contents as he lay. He then decided, _Eh what the hell, might as well sneak a peek in the box. He won't mind, right? I mean, he's asleep anyway. _He then proceeded to Flareon's room his snoring signaling he wasn't waking up anytime soon. Leafeon tip-toed over the threshold and searched the room with his eyes for the box. He had to squint in the dark, but finally spotted it in the open closet.

"Ah-hah," he whispered to himself as he stealthily moved closer to the closet. When he got there, the box had already been opened and the flaps were loosely popping up. He lifted up one flap, and then the other, and what he saw, he was definitely not prepared for. In the box was one of those blindfolds used with other bondage stuff, a ball gag, and a something that looked as though it's intended purpose was to bind together someone's arms. He was shocked; how could Flareon be so dirty? It kind of turned him on to know Flareon was into this stuff and his canine penis started to poke out of it's sheath.

Leafeon's thoughts were interrupted when Flareon cried out, "Mhmmf! Oh Leafeon yes! Fuck me harder!"

Leafeon was stunned; Flareon was dreaming of having sex with him!

Then Flareon cried, "Ah o-oh Leafeon! I'm cumming—ngahh!" With that he shot up in bed, shooting his load all over himself. That's when he noticed a stunned Leafeon staring at him from the closet.

"U-uh, hi Flareon," he said quietly, still shocked from what he witnessed.

"Uhg, I'm so sorry Leafeon! You probably think I'm some kind of pervert or something now…" he said dejectedly.

Leafeon, however, completely ignored his friend's apology and asked in almost a whisper, "Y-you l-like me…like _that?"_

"U-umm yes…" Flareon replied, blushing up a storm from the embarrassing circumstances.

Leafeon simply walked over to the bed; his body was moving without thinking, acting on pure instinct. When he reached the bed, he leaned in and kissed Flareon straight on the mouth, still acting without thinking. He was shocked, but soon Flareon relaxed, closed his eyes, and moaned into the kiss. Leafeon finally came to his senses and realized what he was doing.

"Oh jeez I'm really sorry about that!" he burst out, "I don't know what got into me…" he apologized.

"Don't be! I liked it a lot…" he said before adding, "Can I maybe have another?" His last question was said very quickly and quietly, as though Leafeon might get mad at him for asking such a crazy thing.

Leafeon had considered his feelings for Flareon before, and he secretly admired him for a long time. After a while though, he came to the conclusion that Flareon didn't have an interest in him and wasn't gay or bi. This part of his mind hadn't been active in a long time, but it immediately sparked back to life with full force as soon as he heard Flareon call out him name as he came in his sleep. Just thinking about it made him feel lusty.

"I'll give you more than that~" he replied, lust overtaking his thoughts. He leaned down again and kissed Flareon, this time slipping his tongue into his mouth. Flareon moaned at the sensation of the tongue and started to caress Leafeon's sides and belly.

Suddenly, Leafeon pulled back and said, "Wait here for a second." He walked over to the box and removed the contents. Laying them on the bed, he said "Let's have some fun~"

All Flareon could do was purr seductively in response and say "mmm y-yes please~"

First, Leafeon flipped Flareon onto his stomach and put his arms behind his back. Tying the straps, he secured Flareon's arms behind his back, both horizontal with each hand touching the other arm's elbow. Then, he flipped him back over on to his back and started to secure to blindfold.

"Mmm y-yeah," Flareon moaned as he became blind, the fact that he was being teased with blindness turning him on immensely.

Upon securing the ball gag, Leafeon noticed both of them had fully erect boners, and blushed hard, but of course Flareon couldn't see. When he felt Flareon was sufficiently secured, he laid between his legs, his snout nearly touching Flareon's throbbing cock. His tongue reached out of his maw and he barely licked the tippy top of Flareon's length, causing a muffled moan. Even such a small lick affected Flareon immensely, since no other Pokemon has ever touched him there.

"Hmnhhh!" He moaned as Leafeon took a long lick of his length, careful not to give him too much pleasure, not yet at least. Flareon produced a muffled whine as Leafeon took only the tippy top of his cock into his mouth and sucked on it. Flareon's dick was removed from his mouth as he took another long lick from his knot to his head. After a lot more licking and teasing, he started to suck on it, but only took about half of it into his mouth. This earned a very loud muffled cry from Flareon, his speech still impaired by the gag in his mouth. As he continued to suck, Flareon started to buck his hips to stuff more of it in Leafeon's mouth. Being bound, blindfolded, and teased finally caught up to him as he was sent over the edge, moaning loudly into his gag as his came hard into Leafeon's mouth without warning. As Flareon lay there breathing heavily, Leafeon removed the gag and Frenched him with cum still in his mouth.

When they finally broke apart, Leafeon said, "Time to finish up~" as he flipped Flareon onto his knees and removed his arm bonds. This time he put Flareon's arms parallel to each other and stretched out underneath him, forcing his head to rest on the bed as his hind legs held up his plump little ass. He tied up Flareon's arms again and mounted him.

Leafeon then got a wicked but really sexy idea. "If you want it, you have to beg for it~"

This turned Flareon on even more than he already was as he said, "P-please Leafeon fuck me hard!" he whined, his voice filled with lust, "Fuck me like the little slut I am! Fuck me like a little bitch!" he practically yelled, wanting it bad. That was all Leafeon had to hear as he thrust his whole length into Flareon.

"O-oh f-fuck yes!" Flareon moaned out as Leafeon hit his sweet spot immediately. Leafeon nibbled on his extremely sensitive ear, causing Flareon to yell out and cum all over the bed below. He didn't produce as much as his last climax, as it just so recently happened.

"Wow. You're such a slut! You came almost immediately after I started fucking you! All I had to do was nibble your ear!" Leafeon said, still thrusting hard into Flareon's tight ass. "Now be a good little bitch and tell me you're a slut!" Leafeon yelled while thrusting increasingly harder.

"I'm a little slut! I want your hot cum inside my ass—O-oh yes!" Flareon yelled, but was interrupted as the dirty talk pushed Leafeon over the edge and he blew his load deep inside Flareon's tight little tailhole. Feeling Leafeon's warm cum in his ass made him immediately submit to another climax, only a small amount of cum leaking out of his dick. They both collapsed and Leafeon rolled over to the side, wrapping his arms around Flareon.

"Well, that was fun," said Leafeon, still breathing heavily from he recent climax. Flareon agreed with a hoarse voice from all the yelled he did and promptly drifted off into unconsciousness.

"My dirty little Flareon…" he whispered before also falling asleep with his newfound lover in his arms.

**(A/N) woo! So that was my first attempt at a smutty oneshot. I think I did pretty well, but still leave any constructive criticism or suggestions in the form of a review. Also I am open to requests, so PM me if you think you have a good idea. Until next time….. ~Real Life Latias**

**Word Count: 1,812**


End file.
